


Somnium

by Peachjuice7



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 一夜情
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachjuice7/pseuds/Peachjuice7
Summary: 3VD暗示。***DMC3结束后，DmC开始前。***





	Somnium

　　但丁掐着手感紧实的臀肉，快速挺动，用力操着身下男人的屁股，缺少润滑带来的紧涩让阴茎每次进出刮擦内壁的触感都异常明显和刺激。  
　　实话说，这家伙的屁股不赖。只听声音就能感觉到但丁被夹得很爽。  
　　Dante狭窄的后穴入口被但丁的阴茎强行撑开，撕裂，然后以肉眼可见的速度愈合，再在抽插中继续被撕裂。丝丝血液从伤口渗出再被挤进肉穴。  
　　这点疼痛对被操的人来说似乎不算回事，他好像还挺享受，握紧了拳头，长着嘴喘息，唾液从嘴里流出来，滴在床单上，浸出一片水渍。  
　　但丁把一切都看在眼里，用力拍了一把他的屁股，一下顶到底。他把Dante拉起来，掐着他的脖子，看了一眼丢在旁边的双枪和大剑，一边在他身体里搅动一边问：“你到底是什么人？或许我该问，你是不是人？”  
　　“你都操了我半天了才问这种问题，是突然良心发现要对我负责吗？”Dante嘴角扯出一个嘲讽的笑，他擦了擦口水，“看看你住的地方，比我那破地方还糟糕，跟了你也不会有什么好处，我们还是不要太了解彼此比较好，万一有了感情多麻烦。”  
　　答案到是有趣，但丁笑了，他把阴茎退出来再用力捅进去，如此好几个来回，把Dante操得叫出声来。看他咬住嘴唇，但丁才说：“操了我的妞没钱给的人，真好意思说得出这种话。”  
　　“怎么就是你的妞了，她们脸上写你的名字了？”Dante还在嘴硬，屁股被干了，至少嘴上不能输。  
　　但丁伸手抓住Dante的阴茎搓弄，前液从前面的小眼里流出来，龟头被分泌物弄得亮晶晶的，一摸就是一手湿滑。但丁咬着他的耳垂，低声说：“没关系，我不介意。现在你也是我的妞了，被我干得这么湿。”  
　　听到这话，Dante一下子收紧了身体。  
　　“真聪明，表扬一句就会吸我了。”但丁抱住他，在他身体里抽插，“你后面被别的男人插过吗？那些女人都没有你紧。”  
　　Dante的身体僵硬了一瞬，很快便消失了，他转头扣住但丁的脑袋，堵上他那张不停冒出下流字眼的嘴。  
　　看来是有过，而且不是什么美好的回忆。被没有章法纯属发泄般地吻着，但丁突然就有点心疼眼前的人。但丁想，难道他跑到kissbar来，不是寻欢作乐，只是为了买醉发泄？找碴闹事是为了忘掉不开心的事？然而无聊的自己跟他杠上，还弄回来算是把他强上了……他也没有反抗……  
　　哎呦，趁人之危，但丁你可真不是个东西。  
　　简单地检讨完自己，但丁回吻Dante，比之前认真了一些些。  
　　肠道已经被开拓得柔软，为了阻止擦伤开始分泌肠液，抽插变得更加顺畅容易，甚至有了细微的水声。  
　　知道他是想发泄，但丁反倒比之前更加疯狂地干他，弄得整个拖车都在晃，稀里哗啦咣当作响。摆在一边的大剑都倒在地上，双枪也从桌子上掉了下来。  
　　Dante把脸埋在有些潮湿的被子里，他死死地揪着布料。那个陌生男人的技巧其实真的不错，连绵不断的快感让他颤抖，他恍惚地想到，那些妞真的是他的吧？他想着想着就笑了。  
　　但丁看不到他的表情，也不知道他在想跟他有关的事，但Dante里面又湿又热，时不时还吸住他，搞得他很想射。但丁抽了他的屁股两巴掌，然后把住他的胯部，狠狠地冲撞。  
　　Dante昂起头惊叫起来，肿胀不堪的阴茎在床单上摩擦，后面那根横冲直撞的东西捅得他快要昏厥，高潮逼近让他腿软得快要跪不住。  
　　但丁把Dante的腰往下按，让他的屁股翘得更高，一手抓着他的肩膀一手拉扯着他的头发，更快更猛烈地顶动抽插着。  
　　快速地戳刺了十几下之后，但丁抽出阴茎，射在Dante的背上和屁股上，一些精液顺着股缝流进还来不及闭合的后穴里。  
　　Dante不知什么时候也射了，在但丁的床单上留下一大片喷射状的痕迹。他有些失神地睁着眼睛，但丁不知道他在想什么，不过他也不打算去打扰他。  
　　他从旁边的柜子里掏出一瓶威士忌，开了封，也不找杯子直接拿着瓶子喝了一口，然后放到Dante旁边。  
　　但丁在床上空的地方一躺，扯了一点被子盖住身体就闭眼睡了，Dante是去是留他都不在意也不关他事了。  
　　Dante缓了一会儿，坐起来喝了口酒，用但丁的背心擦了擦屁股上的精液，捡起被但丁丢在地上的衣服裤子穿好。他拿起叛逆和双枪走到门口的时候，听到身后的人叫他。  
　　“喂，一定要今天晚上走吗？”  
　　“哈，你该不会真的是想对我负责吧？”Dante笑出了声，声音没有任何异常，似乎已经完全恢复了。  
　　“我只是怕你去报警抓我，至少得留你一个晚上毁灭证据啊。而且，你屁股不痛么？”  
　　但丁流里流气的声音里也带着笑意。  
　　“警察是不会管你操自己的妞的吧，你担心什么？”  
　　“哈哈哈哈，”但丁大笑，不过看他这样，他也就没什么好担心的了，“还会再见吗？”  
　　“都说了有感情会很麻烦啊，还是不要再见了吧。”Dante打开门，用白象牙敲了敲门框，蓝色的眼睛盯着但丁，“你要是真的那么想对我负责，我可就真留下了啊。”  
　　“快滚吧你。”  
　　“走了。”  
　　“拜拜。”  
　　拖车门被关上，但丁闭上了眼睛。  
　　Dante头也不回地走进大雾里，身影慢慢融进去，消失不见。


End file.
